The present invention is generally related to the field of expert systems.
Intelligent systems may be used to recognize objects. Typical recognition systems are configured only to detect one particular characteristic of an object. For example, separate systems are needed to detect an object's shape, whether or not sound is emitted from the object, and whether or not any heat is emitted from an object. While separate systems may be useful, the accuracy of recognition of an object is lessened due to the system's narrow focus on one particular characteristic of an object. As an example, two distinct objects having the same shape may incorrectly be given the same classification because of the lack of ability to detect that one object radiates heat and the other does not. Incorrect recognition of objects by intelligent systems can have harmful effects in time-sensitive environments that require rapid classification.
Therefore, there is a current need for an expert system that can utilize the output of multiple systems to rapidly and more accurately recognize various objects.